Cross Cut
by thelordsnow
Summary: A usual spar turned intimate. oneshot


There were always looks. And touches. Looks and touches that would seem so innocent to anyone else's eyes. But to Jon, they were like fire, and blistering cold and summer snow and winter winds and emptiness and fullness and everything in between. But of course to everyone else they were completely innocent. Robb's hair flickered like fire in the breeze as he span to counter Jon's attack. He was cross cutting, leaving Robb hardly any time to bring on the offence. After Jon began to tire however, Robb took back the advantage. It ended as always, steel to steel, breath on each others faces, grinning like idiots. Then they would break away, Robb would smack Jon on the back, a touch that sparked a warmth that travelled to his very bones. Then they would make their way back to the armoury where they would share in normal brotherly converse, until Then drew his brother away. Jon would be left cold and confused.

This time however, when Theon began to talk of riding down to the village, Robb laughed but refused. Jon looked up from what he was doing in shock. The ward looked utterly rejected. "I'll see you later, I need to talk to my father about something" Robb waited until he had left, sauntering away like a burnt puppy. Then he turned to Jon with a grin. "I don't see why he needs me to be with him every day" he laughed again, pulling his training gear over his head. Jon watched the way his lean body stretched and relaxed after he placed the faux armour up on a hook. He looked up only to catch Robb looking back at him in curiosity. He reddened reaching up to pull his own gear off. He tried to delay the removal as much as possibly but when his head re emerged he found Robb closer than he ever had been outside the training yard. It took Jon aback and his foot slid backwards in response, bringing him up against the armoury wall. He looked left and right, doing his best to avoid the gaze of the man in front of him. Robb only stepped closer so he was forced to look forward. His blue eyes blazed with intensity, but also a strange wariness. He broke the look, looking down to take Jon's hand. Jon didn't know what to think, his mind was buzzing and his body was frozen. He let Robb intertwine his fingers with his own.

Everything seemed normal, so natural but so...so...intimate it made his heart beat double pace. He let his head drop fall against the wall behind him but Robb's hips pushing in to his own brought it jerking back up again just to be caught up in his brothers lips. He froze. How was this even happening. He groaned at the back of his throat, swallowing and following Robb's head as his brother pulled away. He opened his eyes to find him a foot away, breathing heavily. Jon's eyes narrowed in confusion, leg's shaking. Robb's head jerked upwards once. Jon nodded as he left and after a minute, followed suit. He saw him beginning up a set of stairs on the other side of the yard and tried as nonchalantly as possibly to make his way over in the same direction. The stairs were winding and made him dizzy with the empty stomach, weariness and sudden yearning deep in his chest. Robb caught him off guard, about three quarters of the way up the steps. He pushed Jon back against the wall again, kissing him in earnest and not allowing Jon room to breath. Jon was lost, so bewildered. It felt spectacular, but he knew something was wrong and after a minute he started to push against Robb's chest. He pulled away angrily

"What?!"

"Robb stop! Stop!" he stepped back, chest heaving.

"I thought this was what you wanted?!"

"yes yes, but not like this, not so rushed and sudden!" Jon sighed and took Robb's hand, bringing it to his chest "but is this what you want?" Robb looked confused, as if his own actions had shocked him which they probably had

"yes...I think so. I think I...I always had this feeling but today in the yard, when we were sparring and Theon began to joke about how close we were and well it did'nt feel wrong. Is it wrong?" he looked like such a lost puppy that Jon had to smile

"well in he sight of men yes but, if we keep it between us I don't see why we can't..."

"no" Robb replied.

"right then"

"yes"

"what next?" Jon asked

"just this"

"just this?"

"yes,

"me" he lifted Jon's hand and kissed it " and you"

"us"

and there were touches, and looks but from the outside, maybe not so innocent.


End file.
